


Harry Potter and the Omega AU

by mk94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Badass Neville, Draco being a sweetheart, M/M, Neville and Blaise as background couple for now, Neville is like Indiana Jones, Omega Harry Potter, Omega Hermione Granger, adventurer!Neville, flat mate, heat - Freeform, not sex though, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Heats are the worst. You feel horny all the time, society (ruled by stupid alphas) still expects you to work while every stupid alpha passing you asks if you need ‘help’.Harry hated this.But Draco is being a sweetheart...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered how life would be if the heats of omegas are treated like 'simple' period of the woman. There will be more chapters but less about the heat and more Drarry. Oh, and fake relationship fiasko of course!  
> And if you look closely, you might notice the rare use of 'smelling' and 'blushing' in this fic. To be honest, I'm really proud of me XD

Heats are the worst. You feel horny all the time, society (ruled by stupid alphas) still expects you to work while every stupid alpha passing you asks if you need ‘help’.

Harry hated this.

And because he was not ready to face work today, he called in sick by one of his best friends.

_“Don’t worry,”_ Hermione chuckled, _” I tell the boss you’re sick”_

“Thanks Hermione”

_“And? Has Malfoy already asked to help you?”_

Harry groaned. Of course she had to ask about his new flat mate. That alpha was as arrogant as they come. With his stupid blond hair and his ugly silver eyes and that stupid smile he had when smirking or grinning at the omega. They also fought over everything. Malfoy always consumes all the milk but never buys them himself. He tells Harry to cook something, seeing that Harry is of course an omega supposed to cook. He always gets angry when Harry tries out his perfumes and hair gel (he seriously gets mad when Harry touched the hair gel) and always had his idiot alpha friends over when watching some games on TV.

“Not yet…” he sighed,”…but I expect when I leave my room right now, I will see him standing there innocently like ‘oh what a coincidence!’ and then pointing out that scientists recently proofed that omegas need some partners because blab la blaaa!”

He heard his friend laughing.

_“I would love to see that, Harry”_

The brunette chuckled,” just hang on, you might listen to it”

Harry groaned as he left his bed, moaning softly when he felt his pyjama pants got a bit wet.

“I hope no one heard it on your side?” Harry asked carefully.

 

 

Hermione stared up from her phone that she switched on loudspeaker at her colleagues who all watched her with wide eyes,” no, Harry, only me…” the omega said calmly, daring with her cold gaze for the alphas to speak. They quickly went back to their own desks and work. She too, quickly switched back and took the handset again.

 

 

“Good,” Harry sighed relieved and opened the door. He glanced out of his room, his head turning right and left.

“Malfoy?”

Nothing.

“Looks like he’s out”

_“Work?”_ Hermione asked.

“He said he’s on vacation” Harry replied, noticing something on the floor,” oh? I see a box in front of my door”

_“What is it?”_

Harry put the phone between head and shoulder and picked the box up.

“There is a note…”

_“What does it say?”_

The brunette got his glasses from his night stand and began to read, laughing suddenly.

“Hello Harry, I smelled you today and already expected you to stay at home because of your heat. So here are some movies, sweets, that tea that you can’t stop annoying me to buy and money for the pizza I ordered for you (with extra pepper). I stay at a friend’s for the next few days to not bother you. – D. Malfoy”

Harry smiled at the note and looked into the box, finding his favorite movies, chocolate and tea also with the money.

_“He’s a keeper, Harry,”_ Hermione spoke up, making the brunette laugh again.

“Not really, he just knows how unbearable I am on my heats…”

But Harry couldn’t deny the warm feeling blooming in his chest…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at work, Harry gets invited by an annoying alpha to the anniversary celebration of their company. To not be harrassed again, he lied about already having a date. With his 'boyfriend' Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will include mention of suicide attempt but nothing dark! And its in the past and also nobody gets hurt!  
> Will also include cute!drunk Harry XD

It was good to be back. Harry was enjoying his tea with the other omegas in the breakroom when Hermione stormed in.

“Blueberry comes!” She hissed, leaving the breakroom again. Harry stared as the rest of the people who literally fled from the room while he stood there confused with his cup of tea.

“He’s mostly harmless, guys…” he spoke up irritated.

And without any explanation, he was left alone.

“Hello Mr. Potter!” Mr. Blueberry greeted him cheerily. Harry had a bad feeling. Something about this situation made him feel…helpless.

“H-Hello, Mr. Blueberry…” he greeted back nonetheless,” how is work going?”

“Fine! Just fine!” The blond alpha chuckled and ‘unsuspiciously’ leaned closer, his hand against the cupboard right next to Harry’s head, “ I just wondered if you would like to accompany me to the anniversary celebration of our company next week.”

Harry paled. He totally forgot about that! That’s why everyone fled! It was always the same with Blueberry. That alpha idiot would ask some omega from the staff and then won’t stop harassing them till they agree. And then said omega has to keep his pervert hands away all through the party.

This couldn’t be happening. Not again. He was caught three times already!

“You know I would love to…but…!” He leaned away just as the blond leaned closer,”…I already have someone to accompany me…”

Mr. Blueberry frowned, not believing the omega’s lie,” really? Who? Do I know them?”

Harry slowly moved out of his coworker’s space, shrugging,” not really. He’s my…boyfriend”

“You? A boyfriend?”

The brunette glared at him,” what? Surprised I have an alpha?”

Laughing loudly, Mr. Blueberry shook his head,” sorry, it’s just…you _always_ came alone to a party if not with me…”

Blushing a bit from embarrassment, Harry looked at his tea and huffed,” well, now I have someone worth to go to such events so shut up!”

 

 

 

“No,” Draco snapped, walking out of the living room and leaving a pouty Harry behind.

“Please! I need you!”

“No!”

“Why not?”

Draco walked back, crossing his arms,” Fake dates and fake relationships never work out Harry. They make sexual tensions even more complicated”

“We do not have sexual tension” Harry replied, blinking as Draco gave him the look which meant ‘really?’

“Well, okay. A bit tension is there. But that’s normal! You’re and alpha, I’m an omega, and you just have to be my boyfriend at the party to keep that pervy-Berry from my butt!”

Draco was about to leave again when he stopped at Harry’s words,” what did you say?”

“Pervy-Berry. Mr. Blueberry, my coworker,” Harry explained,” he’s always too touchy and always gets his way with asking an omega out. And I couldn’t do it yet again”

Harry watched his flat mate stepping closer,” you already went out with him? And he what? Groped you?”

“There was some groping, yeah,” Harry sighed tiredly, leaning back on his couch and rubbing his face, taking off his glasses,” he also keeps whispering weird things in my ear, hoping to make me horny or something…”

“Okay, I’ll do it”

Harry looked up hopefully,” really?”

Draco nodded determined,” yes”

 

 

“It’s just an anniversary celebration, not the academy awards ceremony…” Harry moaned tiredly as Draco pulled him yet to another clothing shop.

“It’s enough to not look like a dog just out of the water, Potter, even you should understand that,” the alpha explained calmly, like talking to a child. Harry pouted at being treated that way and looked around quite unmotivated.

“Here, try this,” the blond spoke up, giving him some blouses and jackets,” go to the cabins, I’ll come with trousers later”

“Yeah yeah…”

After some try outs, Draco finally decided that a simple black suit with gold and red tie would fit the omega the most (yes, Draco decided, because Harry just had no sense of fashion).

Harry didn’t notice Mr. Blueberry entering the shop, occupied in finding some fitting coupon for this place, determined to get some discount on those crazy expensive clothes.

But Draco noticed the omega freezing when said Mr. Blueberry greeted him cheerily, petting his shoulder. Without thinking, Draco pulled Harry closer to his side, asking in a calm but strong voice,” who is that, Darling?”

The brunette stared a bit disorientated because…wow, since when did Draco have such a voice?

“Uh-uhm, this is Mr. Blueberry, a coworker of mine…” Harry stuttered a bit, motioning to said coworker who was smiling knowingly at them.

“Mr. Blueberry, this is Draco, my…my boyfriend…” Harry felt his heart hammering like crazy and his face heating up like every time when he lied.

But Draco just played along like he did it all his life,” Draco Lucius Malfoy. Nice to meet you, Mr. Blueberry”

“Ah! So you’re the boyfriend that Harry never talked about before”

“Of course he didn’t” Draco replied smoothly,” only our friends and family know. And to be honest, I never heard from you before as well. Should I worry?”

Harry shook his head saying,” not at all” while his coworker smirked,” you should”

The omega glanced from one alpha to the other. Are they trying to intimidate each other? There was some strange alpha tension in this room to be honest.

“Uhm, love?” Harry spoke up quietly, smiling stiffly when Draco’s gaze turned towards him,” let’s just go okay?”

“Of course” his fake-boyfriend nodded, nuzzled Harry’s ear and paid easily for the freakish expensive clothes like nothing.

“Come on, there was this shop you wanted to try out,” Draco suddenly commented, gently leading the omega out of the shop and walking away.

“Where are we going?” Harry whispered in panic,” we did enough, let go of-“

“He’s following us and we just might give him a good show,” Draco whispered back, whispering into his ear that made him shiver.

“Something wrong, love?” Draco smirked at him teasingly.

“Shut up, Malfoy and just lead the way…” Harry, to his defense, did not pout.

He did not.

Harry froze as they entered the new shop.

“No way! You will not buy me sexy underwear, you hear me!?” the brunette hissed angrily, glancing over the blond’s shoulder to see his coworker indeed watching them.

“We’re not buying anything, we’re just browsing,” Draco smirked, leading the way.

Harry sighed defeated and followed the alpha, feeling seriously uncomfortable around all those omega posters and figures with the lingerie and the way Draco is holding up some of these clothes in front of Harry and-

“-stop thinking about me in those horrible things!” he snapped, ripped the clothes out of the alpha’s hands and about to put it back when of course Mr. Blueberry stood not far away from them.

“You know red fits me better…” Harry growled, grabbing some random red clothes and hid in the cabin.

 

 

 

“No way!” Hermione shouted out, all the other omegas bursting out laughing while Harry nodded defeated, a smile on his lips.

“Yes, we actually bought those horrible things. Or actually, he did,” Harry pointed over his shoulder at Draco who was getting the drinks.

“And then Draco acted like some jealous possessive alpha and threatened him to leave us alone, so enough time to escape him”

“That’s so cute that he does this for you!” Cho cooed,” being your fake date to get Mr. Blueberry off your back”

“Yeah…by the way, where is that git?”

“Did I hear my name?”

The group of omegas stared as the idiot blond alpha walked up to them and standing clearly to close for Harry’s comfort. The brunette shivered disgusted as an arm snaked around his waist, pinching him softly there and lips nearing his ear.

“What is it, love? Couldn’t _your alpha_ make it? Too bad…”

Harry sighed annoyed and pulled away from the other, shoving him softly,” actually, he’s-“

“-not happy to still see you harassing my boyfriend,” Draco spoke angrily. He put the drinks gently into Harry’s hands before standing demonstrative in front of him, glaring at Mr. Blueberry,” leave and nobody will be hurt”

The brunette shivered at that tone and also noted the other omegas sighing and moaning quietly.

Mr. Blueberry glared right back at Draco as he commented,” how come I don’t see you with some omega? Didn’t found a companion to join you today?”

“I do have my eyes on someone in particular,” the other blond smirked, eyes trying to catch Harry who still was hidden behind the other.

“I kindly ask you to leave,” Draco said calmly, his look ready to kill.

After the other alpha left, the group of omegas applauded and cheered for them. Harry thanked him quietly and gave his fake date his drink back.

“Strawberry? My favorite!” Harry exclaimed, smiling at the other who shrugged,” no idea how you can drink this poison…”

“Awww!” Hermione chuckled together with the others, making the brunette feel lightly embarrassed.

“Shut up!”

“So, Draco…Draco Malfoy…” Cho spoke up again,” the name sounds familiar, did we meet before?”

While Harry explained that he mentioned his flat mate many times to complain about him, he and the others didn’t notice his friend frozen in place next to him.

“Right, Draco?” he smiled at him, making Draco nodding stiffly.

“How about a dance?” the alpha asked suddenly and before Harry could decline, he was led to the dance floor while snapping at the others to stop making fun of him.

“I…I can’t actually dance,” Harry explained a bit embarrassed.

“Then I’ll show you,” Draco smiled, holding the omega closer and slowly dancing from side to side.

After some time, Harry began to enjoy himself, chatting with his dance partner and thanking him.

“Seriously, this is by far the best party I went to,” Harry admitted.

The music was interrupted by no other than Mr. Blueberry.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” he started with a charming smile when everyone calmed down,” I’m happy to see so many people here enjoying this important celebration. 50 years is a number to be proud of”

Applause erupted before the blond alpha continued,” and it is an honor to officially greet our guest, Draco Lucius Malfoy”

Again, there was applause, but Harry simply stared in confusion at his fake date who looked like the world is ending.

“What is Mr. Blueberry doing? Do you know?” The omega asked carefully but wasn’t heard by the alpha who was asked to step to the front.

“Don’t be shy Mr. Malfoy!” Mr. Blueberry smiled brightly, waiting for Draco to walk up.

Stiffly, Draco let go of Harry and indeed, joined him at the front. But for Blueberry, it wasn’t enough, Harry thought bitterly, listening to the garbage that he was saying.

“People believed you dead after rumors came around telling about your suicide attempt. Something about a wife not making it. But I’m happy to see you breathing!”

Draco now stood right next to him, a cool and distant expression on his face.

“And here with us…wow, who managed to bribe you into coming? Mr. Potter?” the other alpha continued, chuckling just like the rest of alphas at the party. Harry frowned at that comment, already feeling Hermione’s hand on his shoulder for support.

“These omegas know how to get an alpha wrapped around there little fingers, am I right?”

There was laughter again, but louder than before. Harry felt sick.

Before Mr. Blueberry could continue this disaster, Draco tapped him on the shoulder,” May I?”

He pointed at the mic the other was holding and simply took it away and smiling at the audience.

“It’s an honor to be here…” he began,”…and yes, it was Harry, Mr. Potter, who asked me to join him.”

Draco chuckled sweetly, shrugging,” but how else could he get away from you, Mr. Blueberry?”

The silence was heavy in the hall and Draco chuckled,” you see, he asked me to join him as boyfriend-“

People were ‘aww’-ing and ‘ooh!”-ing but the blond just continued,” which of course was a fake, I have to add, before anything crazy will be found in the Daily Prophet tomorrow.”

“Harry…what is he doing?” Hermione asked confused, watching the blond laughing and explaining how he was told by Harry about that awful alpha who is harassing the omegas nonstop without anyone doing anything about it.

“I have no idea” Harry replied, watching just as confused but also a bit embarrassed to be mentioned at the front. He’s just a simple coworker here and now after this evening, everyone will know his name…

“Also, let not forget!” His flat mate still smiled as if it was the best thing in the world to be standing there,” I think I just say it out loud. I have a serious problem with you acting around and with omegas, Mr. Blueberry. Either you will stop it at once or I personally will take care of this problem. I hope you understand?”

Mr. Blueberry, now blushing red after being so openly humiliated, nodded quietly before receiving the microphone again.

When the alpha left the spotlight, the crowd was cheering and applauding, mainly from the omegas.

“You were amazing!” Hermione shouted.

“That will make him avoid us for a while!” Cho laughed amused.

“This was awesome!” the others cheered.

“Yeah, well…now that this is over,” Draco chuckled, but Harry could see that he felt really uncomfortable about something,” and everyone knows we’re not dating for real…I should go-“

“No!” Harry blurted out. When he was watched confused, he shrugged helplessly,” maybe stay for a drink? I mean…now we really can celebrate, right?” he turned to his colleagues and friends who all cheered enthusiastic.

Draco hesitated before sighing,” well, maybe one drink wouldn’t hurt…”

 

 

 

“Who knew that you were a lightweight?” Draco sighed as he carried his flat mate bridal-style into their home. Harry giggled and hummed the wedding march.

The blond alpha ignored his humming and carefully took off his shoes with his feet, balancing the drunken omega in his arms.

“Hey…hey…h-hey…” Harry mumbled, looking around and smiled as he found Draco,” …hey…”

Draco chuckled,” hello Harry…”

“Hey…Draco…wasthat abou’ wiz suiceed…suizi…sui…”

“Enough…here is your bed…” Draco smiled, gently putting his friend to bed and taking off his shoes and jacket, “…now go to sleep-“

“No wanna!” Harry whined childish, clinging to the other,” suizi…waszat abou…?”

Draco sighed yet again. Sighing seemed to be the only thing he did apparently. He placed the covers over the omega and sat down on the bed.

“I was about to jump off a bridge. Someone saved me from doing it and now I’m visiting my therapist once a month and living with an omega to calm my nerves, the end”

He heard Harry giggling”…nice story…g’night..Draco…”

Harry let go of Draco cuddling to his giant plush owl he owned since Draco moved in.

Draco smiled softly, leaning in and kissing the sleepy man on the forehead,” goodnight, Harry…”

 

 

 

Draco chuckled as he saw Harry tumbling out of his room.

“Wow…I thought you would stay there for few more hours?” he commented.

“Shuddup…” the brunette groaned in pain, holding his head,”jus’…shuddup…”

While Harry was making some tea, Draco sat on their shared couch, watching him carefully.

“So…about last night-“

“Shit, did we have sex?!” Harry stared at him in shock,” please tell me we didn’t”

Draco frowned at that, clearly hurt” no we didn’t but-“

“Good…good…nothing else matters…” Harry mumbled, sipping on his teacup and returning to his room.

“Don’t touch my DVD’s!” he snapped at the blond. Draco glared at his flat mate's door and did it anyway, wanting to watch that movie that the other owned.

At least he forgot about last night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Draco if Blaise is single. He is...but Draco doesn't want Harry to like Blaise. After lying that Blaise is Alphasexual, Harry quickly comes up with making a blind date for his friend Neville, who also is alpha sexual!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I used 'Knotty' as a word for 'being gay' for alphas.  
> Second: Blaise/Neville...I think that's a cute couple.  
> Third: Neville has a secret no one knows about.

Harry rolled his eyes as he passed the living room to get to their open kitchen.

“GET THE BALL MAN!!” the alphas shouted angrily at the screen…as if the player could hear them. The omega chuckled, opening the fridge and making himself some snack.

“Harry! Get us some beer, okay?” Draco shouted from his seat, watching the game in concentration.

“Get them yourself!” Harry snapped back, munching a spoonful of cereals and about to return to his room.

“What kind of omega are you?” Draco looked over his shoulder, frowning at the brunette and not seeing the stares from the other alphas thrown at him.

Harry smirked,” the kind that tells you to do it yourself…” he ruffled the blond hair and ran off into his room when Draco jumped off the couch.

“Get back here!”

“Not in your dreams, Malfoy!” Harry laughed, locking up his door. Luckily, he didn’t spill his cereals and returned to his drawings, listening to music and eating.

After around ten minutes, there was a knocking at his door.

“Busy!” Harry shouted, fixing the stupid hand he had drawn incorrectly.

“Can I come in?” the voice from one of Draco’s friends came. Curious, Harry stood up and opened the door but not letting the strange alpha in. It was the fancy looking one that Harry didn’t know the name of.

“Uh…”

“Blaise…Blaise Zabini,” the alpha introduced himself.

“Right…hey” Harry could kick himself right now. He always says stupid stuff when some attractive alpha was standing in front of him. There was Tom from the bookstore, Neville when they first met, that guy in the coffee shop…

…Oh, Blaise was talking to him.

“-and I thought I at least should apologize in his name,” the alpha smiled his charming smile.

“What for?” the brunette asked stupidly. You know, because Harry was stupid. Because Blaise was just sex on legs and didn’t listen to a word he was saying-he’s talking, listen to him!!

“I mean, no omega should be treated this way you were just treated. Please understand that Draco didn’t mean it like-“

Harry laughed. Oh. It was about what happened back there!

“He meant it that way!” He laughed,” but I don’t feel offended, don’t worry!”

Blaise sighed in relief,” that’s good to hear…”

They were making small talk before he was called back to the others since the game was on again.

“Coming! Well, see you later then”

Harry smiled a bit stupid, nodding and closing the door again. Maybe he should ask Draco if Blaise was single.

 

 

 

The moment of truth came when the alphas left their home and Draco cleaned up the mess in the living room after Harry rejected the command of cleaning since he was an omega.

“Soo…Draco…”

“Yes?”

Harry bit on his lip, looking down at his tea he was stirring,” …I was wondering about one of your friends…”

His flat mate hummed.

Harry glanced up shortly and back to his tea,”…Blaise…is he single?”

The brunette flinched as glass shattered onto the floor and stared at the blond staring at him.

“What?”

“I’m just wondering!” Harry snapped, sipping his tea and turning his back to the alpha,” sheesh, can’t I ask a simple question?! By the way, you clean that mess up”

“Wha-what? I mean…I mean, Blaise?!”

“Yes, Blaise,” Harry sighed annoyed,” why are you acting like that?” he turned around to still see Draco staring at him,” is there something about him I don’t know?”

The blond blinked rapidly before nodding,” yeah. Yeah, there is something you didn’t know. It’s…uhm…”

The brunette watched him fidgeting with the broken glass in his hands when the other blurted out.

“He’s a knotty!”

Harry gasped.

“No way!”

Draco nodded heavily,” yeah, he told me that in confidence so…I’m sorry, but Blaise is a…knotty…”

Harry nodded thoughtfully,” that would explain his way to dress. And the manicured fingers. And that he gets along with omegas so well, right?”

Draco nodded again. Harry laughed,” they’re always taken or alphasexual! Lucky me, Potter! Oh! But he is single, right?”

“Uh…yeah?”

Harry smiled excited at his gaping flat mate,” I have a friend! His name is Neville! He’s an alpha and also single! He is an herbalist and loves his job! He’s famous and is traveling all around the world!”

The brunette kept on rambling and looking for his friends number in his phone,” we should set them up”

Draco kept on watching the omega calling said alpha friend and talking about a hot alpha perfect for the blind date.

Fumbling his own phone out of his pocket, Draco quickly texted his own friend.

 

_D: B_ _laise, I need a favor_

**B: Which is?**

_D: Harry was asking if you’re single_

**B: And I hope you told him I am single**

_D: Yes._

**B: Well, I know that you like him but let’s be serious. Harry should get some of my knot ;)**

 

Draco glared at the screen. Blaise was a good friend who also was there for him when he had dangerous depression. But that alpha really was an idiot.

 

_D: I told him you’re a knotty_

**B: WHAT**

**B: WHAT???!!1!? DRACO!**

**B: WHY?!!!!!!!!!!!**

_D: And he’s organizing a blind date for you and another alpha_

 

Draco flinched when his phone ringed, the picture of Blaise on the screen.

“Is that Blaise? Tell him I got a really hot date for him,” Harry smiled at the retreating alpha.

Draco didn’t reply and took the call, closing his eyes as his ear was filled with angry shouts and yelling.

**“You bastard! Why would you do this?! You’re ruining my reputation!”**

“The reputation of taking every naive omega to bed? The one where you prey on them and have your way with them? The one where even one marriage was almost ruined?” Draco hissed back. He felt betrayed that Blaise was reacting this way. He knew that the blond had strong feelings for his flat mate and still Blaise wanted Harry.

**“Hey! I saved that marriage! And it’s still better than being a knot-sucker you bastard!”**

“I’M SORRY OKAY!? I panicked!”

**“So! Your favor was me to go on that knotty date?!”**

Draco sighed exhausted,” yes…please…just this one date. You can ruin it and then you are free again”

There was a sigh on the other side of the phone **,” okay…okay! I’m doing it! But if that knot-head is being touchy I’m out!”**

The blond alpha smiled relieved,” thank you Blaise…”

Draco returned to the living room, seeing Harry typing excited. He looked over and smiled,” Oh! I just talked to Neville. He said he’s free on Friday. Also that Blaise can choose the location of their date”

Harry gasped again,” we should follow them!”

“Harry, no”

“But-“

“No”

 

 

“How did we even end up here?” Draco sighed, his face buried in his hands as the waiter was pouring wine into their glasses. Harry was holding up a spoon and trying to watch the couple far behind him, sitting at the window.

“Do you see them? I can’t see them…” Harry frowned. Draco glared at him softly,” there is a thing people use to do when watching something behind them. It’s turning around”

“And let myself be seen? Forget it. Just tell me what you see” Harry replied, looking through the menu.

Draco sighed deeply, glancing over to his poor friend sitting there with the equally poor alpha. It looked like he was forced to be there as well.

“They look…uncomfortable?” the blond commented. He looked over at his flat mate, noticing that he had problems with the menu,” need any help ordering?”

“Blaise seriously has some problem with fancy restaurants…” Harry grumbled,”…just some pasta would be nice…what’s this? Fish?”

The alpha chuckled and called a waiter over. In French, he asked him for recommendation and then ordered for Harry and him. When all was said and done, he gave the menus back and looked at the brunette who stared at him surprised.

“What?”

“You speak French?” Harry whispered and the voice sounded…Draco thought, aroused.

“Yes,” he replied,” my father’s company is working with many other around the world. Seeing that I took over his position in the company, I speak some other languages”

“Which are?”

“Chinese, Spanish, Russian, and some others but not fluently”

Draco sipped at his drink, ignoring the clear scent of arousal surrounding his flat mate, instead glancing over to his friend who was…sitting alone?

“Where is Neville?”

Harry cleared his throat and this time looked over his shoulder to their table,” restrooms maybe?”

The brunette looked back at him,” go and look after him”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t go to the alpha restroom, Malfoy…” Harry growled. Ok, something is up with the omega and telling Draco to leave and calling him by his last name made it clear.

Draco nodded and went to the restroom. Before he could enter it, Neville already came out, looking tired and sweaty.

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you” the alpha panted and stumbled pass the blond. A bit disgusted of what Draco might find there, he didn’t open the door again and went back to Harry. The omega was whipping his face and neck, drinking a bottle of water dry.

“Did you find anything?” Harry whispered, taking off his glasses since they became foggy.

“Only that I don’t want to see the mess in the bathroom…Harry are you alright?”

“Hey mister,” a strange alpha walked up to their table,” I couldn’t help but notice that you are in need of…” Draco stared at the smirking alpha shocked,”…better company. My friend’s and I could-“

“I DON’T NEED HELP! THANK YOU!” Harry screeched at him, his fist slamming on the table. Just as the waiter came with their food, Harry took his plate and smashed it against the stranger’s face.

“Bon Appetite!” Harry snapped and took his jacket. He was relieved that Draco was taking his bag and followed him out.

“You’re in heat…” Draco pointed out.

“Thank you! I didn’t notice at all!” Harry snapped at the alpha. Taking a deep breath, he was waving his hand at his sweaty face,” sorry…just…just get me home…”

“Okay…” Draco whispered, carefully leading Harry to his car and driving back home.

Funny enough, he was carrying Harry again into their flat bridal-style. The omega gasped and moaned softly with every sudden move.

“you should stop that…”

“It’s not like I can-” Harry moaned when he was put into his bed,”-I can control it…”

Draco glared,” you’re giving me wrong ideas”

The blond blushed at the grin he received,” maybe they are all the right ideas?”

“That’s the heat talking”

Harry sighed,” probably…just get me some chocolate and my laptop over there. I need some movies to distract me…”

Draco did as he was told and then left the bedroom.

“Draco?”

The blond glanced over to the omega,” yeah?”

Harry smiled at him, not getting the purr out of his voice,” thank you…”

 

 

 

 

“Sooo…” Neville spoke up nervously, not looking at the handsome alpha in front of him. He was so bad at this. He should have told Harry to stop setting him up on blind dates! He had more important things to do! Like finding out how to cure his parents!

“Yes…” Blaise nodded, as if agreeing on something with the brunette. No other words where said.

Neville rubbed his neck nervously. He seriously was not looking for a relationship. But how do you tell that your date, while your friend and his flat mate are _watching you_ from across the room?

“I…need to use the restroom,” Neville mumbled and left the table.

He entered the small room with three cabins and leaned on the sink, telling his reflection to keep it together and it was only one evening. Nothing had to happen. Nothing will happen.

The alpha looked up as the door opened and revealed one of the alpha waiters who was watching him all evening. His gut already told him there was something suspicious about that stranger.

“Where is the flower?” the stranger asked.

Neville froze.

“Let me clean my hands first…” he whispered then, turning on the tap and washing his hands, his eyes not leaving the man. As he turned the water off, he slowly reached for the paper towels.

As he reached them, he quickly grabbed the whole package and threw it in the man’s face. While being distracted, the man got kicked in the stomach, groaning in pain but quickly regained himself and catching the next punch the brunette was about to give him.

Neville growled and managed to grab the attacker’s hair and slammed him into the mirror, breaking it. He was thrown off guard as he got punched to his crotch, then hit in the throat. The waiter smirked and began choking him, slamming him again and again against the cabin doors.

Being just a little bit frightened, Neville kept on holding his breath while attempting to get the hands off his throat. Seeing that it didn’t help, he grabbed for something in his pockets. Finding it, a smile more like a grimace was on his lips as he shoved some seeds into the man’s mouth and forcing him to swallow them.

The waiter stared at him wide eyed as his skin turned blue to purple before falling to the ground, lifeless.

“Sleep well…” Neville panted and put the man in a free cabin, closed the cabin, washed his face from sweet, fixed his clothes as proper as possible and opened the door. He stared at the blond friend that Harry had a crush on staring at him. Shit.

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you” he just said tiredly and stumbled pass the blond. Hopefully he won’t open the door to find an unconscious man in the cabin.

Anyway, Neville needed to leave. They were already looking for him.

Sitting down again, he nervously looked at his date. Said date watched him in surprise and dare he say, impressed. He barely noticed Harry making a scene and Draco helping him out of the restaurant when Blaise sighed deeply.

“Finally…I thought they would never leave.”

“Harry forgot he was having his heat this week…” Neville smiled awkwardly, taking a large gulp from his water. Being choked was no fun.

“And you know this because…?” the alpha in front of him smirked.

 _Because I always tended to crash into his apartment when he was in heat,  hiding from the clan of the Slytherin, or was attacked by the crazy scientists of Ravenclaw trying to steal my project I was working on my entire life…_ Neville thought, shrugging.

“We’re friends”

Blaise chuckled,” anyway…I have to say I’m impressed. I didn’t think you’re that kind of alpha”

The brunette frowned,” what kind?”

Chuckling, the alpha explained,” you getting yourself some ass from the waiter who was having the hots for you all evening”

Neville coughed out his water,” what?!” he whispered in panic, looking around if anybody noticed them. He seriously needed to get out of here.

“Yeah…I’m just like you, Neville, don’t feel bad about it…but…”, Blaise sighed,” I have to crush your dreams, honey, I’m not a knotty…”

“You’re not?”

“Draco was lying so Harry wouldn’t date me. You know, Draco has a crush on him”

Neville nodded, cleaning the table he spit on and his clothes,” yeah, Harry too has a crush on Draco”

“Really?” Blaise broke out in laughter,” they’re such idiots!”

“That they are…” Neville noticed some other two strangers watching him strangely,”…knowing that you want nothing from me, and I nothing from you, we both can leave, right?”

“Didn’t think I would get dumped,” Blaise chuckled,” alright, but I do have to ask for your number, we could hang out some time. Just as friends, alright?”

The men walked pass them towards the restrooms. Neville slowly stood up and dragged the unknowing alpha behind him,” I pay for the food and you can pay for our drinks then, I’ll ask Harry for the number, good night!”

He practically threw money on their table and shoved Blaise out of the restaurant and out of his stalkers eyes and started to run.

 

 

Blaise simply watched the awkward alpha sprinting away down the street and out of sight, shrugging. He knew already that Neville would be an awkward guy. Still, he was a person he would like to get to know.

As friends of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Neville to be a bit like Indiana Jones. So I got some adventurer!Neville here XD


End file.
